


Mork 2017

by GlassesG33k



Category: Mork & Mindy
Genre: Gen, Political, Political Alliances, Political Campaigns, Political Parties, Weather Underground (Political Organisation)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: There is no way to summarize this You'll just have to read it.The most or best I can say is Mork is terrified, for his life, his family, and the lives of all those around him.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> * Read the rest of the Notes and References at end of work. Thank you =-)
> 
> More and more I'm realizing that great fan fictions, or any works of art are abandoned and not finished.  
> This thing is a terrible mess but I had to get it out NOW while it's relevant.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> WARNING!  
> EXTREMELY POLITICAL! 
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR AGREE THEN DON'T READ! 
> 
> And if you read it anyway and don't like it then don't tell me.  
> I DON'T CARE.  
> Go write your own Mork rebuttal ;-D! >X-P!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> TO ANY AND ALL “FOREIGNERS”, or basically anyone outside America, this may be dry and boring but it'll explain a LOT, especially when you get much further on in the story. Just wait for it, it'll all become clear after a while, just keep reading. If you have any questions please come to me and I'll try to clarify.  
> This breaks down I think quite well how our government and system works and puts it into simple, PLAIN language. I did the best I've seen anyone do, explain how day to day life works when living in this kind of system and government, despite how confusing it is.  
> Thanks!  
> =-) 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> And I figure people might get upset and want to know where I got this info, or figure I made it up. Pretty much none (NONE) of it is made up, which is I know kinda shocking since this IS a fan fic. But since this is a POLITICAL Fan Fic, I figured I better give at least a FEW of my sources.  
> Those are at the END of the fiction, I just hope the links will stay active for a year, or at least 6 months. These news pages seem to take down articles, even change them rather quickly I've found. *fumes!* ;-(!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One**

 

Mork stood, rocking side to side, wrapping his arms around himself, the darkness felt good, like a great big hug. Warm and cozy, safe, secure, all things he needed right now.

 

Unknown to himself he began to sing,

mumbling,

not knowing what noises he was making but they felt good none the less.

He caught bits of it here and there, his internal ears not really wanting to pick any of it up.

 

Mork felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, his toes hanging off, staring into a dark sucking eternal abyss before him.

He leaned forward then leaned back. “Whoo!”

 

 

 

He rocked side to side,

 

lost

 

 

entirely lost.

 

 

 

 

People had been calling him wondering what he had to say about the election.

He'd been refusing to answer the phone,

unable to take any calls.

 

What could he possibly say?

 

The main story was that he'd campaigned so hard for the opponent.

 

He had hoped that it would be rather silent, he'd kept his efforts to the town he lived in, not going outside of that. He'd hoped that no one would notice or even know about his efforts, not wanting any of it to get on T.V.

He was already so famous that the only place he could be seen as a “normal human” and not be mobbed was in his “home town” where he first landed, Boulder Colorado.

But even here his political viewpoints were becoming more and more wide spread and well known, causing some pretty harsh back lash at times and from total strangers! Thankfully there was plenty of support too, usually far more than the negative ones, but the few cruel comments were too much to bear.

What bothered Mork the most was how complete and total strangers, people he'd never seen nor heard of before would come up and say things to him! These people never wanted an autograph, like others, and were fairly few in number, at least until about a year and a half before the election.

Far before the election people he didn't know would start talking as if they had known him for a long time and were family, or extremely close friends!

They'd act as if he'd been saying “hi” to them on a regular basis and knew all the intimate details of their lives, and knew their names.

 

It was odd,

 

extremely odd

 

and unnerving.

 

He really hated it and it made him feel inadequate and very off kilter, as if he was supposed to remember these people. He never had the courage to ask who they were, and they never introduced themselves and so he never got a chance to shake their hands-introduce himself. It was so terrifying and socially awkward! He wondered for a while there if he was losing his memory or even mind!

 

A few times he'd asked Mindy about this and she was at a loss for why people would be acting this way. He'd even questioned her seeing if she knew anyone by these people's names and she said she'd never heard of say, a Maude, or Claude. Finally someone down at the club, some AD guy had said it sounded like editors, people who knew everyone vicariously from editing movies and when they finally met the cast and crew they'd act as if they knew the actors personally. He figured that these strangers were fans of his little YouTube Channel and videos put out of him, and must have come to know him via those means. Seeing him as one of the family that way.

“You know Mork,” he'd said, “some people think they know you pretty well when they get to know your political affiliation.”  
Mork blinked, it was so darn odd, and untrue; they didn't know him at all, or really he didn't know them. … It was after this that he decided to check out what videos were out there of him, and what everyone was saying.

The last thing he needed was a whole nation knowing his political view point and harassing him for it. Or even acting like they knew him personally. Politics was one thing but not everything, though in leading up to the election it was very much feeling like it was life itself.

 

Granted he really let it all out and didn't hide much when he was in the comedy clubs or on stage at all, but most people locally at least it seemed, thankfully saw that as acting and not his true thoughts. That and the people who came to the comedy clubs were regulars, or at least came every so often. Only certain people from town would be in those places, so his viewpoints didn't really get around, not unless you knew someone from the clubs, or were into Comedy. And he always made sure to ask that no one record him (though it happened anyway) nor speak or let anyone know of what he would say in the club any time he got up on stage.

“It's because I don't want it to get around. _**'Oh! You're such a Progressive!'**_ He would mock an imaginary human, _**'just go back home!'**_ ”

Thankfully as far as he knew it had worked for the most part, at least until the year before the election, and no one in town really cared or came around to talk to him or harass him, letting him say and do as he choose.

Online he had no idea how he was seen or considered, and Mork didn't really care for the most part, not involved with that world. At least not until about a few months before the election when he started to really get a lot of … input from total strangers.

All he knew was that as far as Boulder Colorado was concerned, where he currently lived, all was safe, secure, still and protected; peace itself.

But then …

Unfortunately he was one of the many front page news articles, lumped in with other celebrities that had been on the woman's side. (Everyone now wanting to hear what other people thought and felt.) Almost every magazine at the local Walgreen's check out had his and many other prominent celebrities and political humans pictures on it. She had been the first woman ever to make it into the final run for the position of leader of this country.

Mork had taken it as a sign that this planet was finally starting to move forward, open up some more and be accepting of differences. He and Orson had talked a good long while about this and had plans for introducing Earth to more extraterrestrials as they called Non-Earthlings here.

Now that the Earthlings of this nation had decided on the other candidate

…

they had decided on being against opening up.

 

 

 

The things the large domineering white male had said swirled through Mork's mind.

His thoughts cast back to earlier, when he'd been in his mind needing relief from the cacophony swirling around him. Terribly Orson had found him as he tried to decompress and relax. His mind read over the files that Orson had written …

...

“Orson calling Mork. Orson calling Mork. Come in Mork.”

“Yes sir!” Mork stood up in his mind saluting,“Orson?”  
Mork had been updating Orson on the Countries general elections, giving great details about everything going on, and how he had even volunteered. Giving great and wondrous, details about the mysterious and confusing socializing, and goings on with earthlings, at least in this region of the world.

Orson knew all about what was going on, as far as Mork had told him. The male candidate was going to institute as Mork had put it “very backward ideologies” and “turn women back into house wives” and the like.

Now he was starting to wonder if Mork had left something out.

“You seem very perturbed, and … afraid? I believe the Earthlings call it? … what's wrong?”

“The male candidate... I just thought .. .what if he wins? He's running on a platform of hate and-”

“Hate? How's that?”

Mork looked up shocked at this, his eyes wide. “Orson, he said he was going to send anyone who was an immigrant home to their country of origin-”  
“Well that doesn't seem so bad-”  
“Yes but Orson, he said he was going to send home people and children, whole families extended and otherwise who had been living here their whole lives! Even if they speak the American language and are part of the culture he was going to send them back to where their genetic lineage is originally from.”

“What's so bad about that?”  
“Many of these people don't know anything else but where they were born,” Mork shot at him, clearly upset, “which is this place, this country I'm currently living in. They don't know the language of their origin. They don't know anyone from their old country and more often than not they don't have family to go back too, all their living relatives now living in this country. Their … it's as if their being evicted from their home world Orson.” Mork's eyes were starting to glimmer, his fist tight at his side.

_'Like me.'_ Mork thought, un-voicing it, but Orson caught it anyway.

Orson sat back coffee cup in hand. He regarded Mork.

He'd known that Mork was upset … even … hurt as the earthlings would call it by what had happened to him. If Orson had any emotions he might be … moved by this display, instead he merely shifted in his seat, the movement rocking the small ethereal world slightly, his weight rather immense in Mork's mind.

They'd made it like that to show Mork who was in power here, making sure he saw Orson as superior.

Instead Mork had merely made fun, taking on his “girth” as Mork called it, and turning it into a point of insult rather than superiority.

“On top of this he said he was going to have all dark skinned people treated as Orkan's who are painted purple.”

“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Purple people in Orkan society were criminals, not dangerous but a threat none the less. They were always arrested, harassed, marginalized and treated even Orson had to admit, rather unfavorably. Not allowed to hold a job most were homeless, wandering and begging for resources. Orkan children, the more older ones, “teenagers” as Earthlings called them would roam in packs finding Purples to pick on, beating them and ripping their clothes and what little they carried away from them.

Orkan hospitals were full of purple people, always being brought in for injuries sustained, or illnesses they didn't have. A real draw on society.

“Well, are they a threat? Such as-”  
“They have committed no crimes!” Mork's fist shook, he stared into Orson's eyes, daring it seemed.

“If they haven't committed any crimes then why-”  
“Their labeled incompetent, ignorant, stupid, the list goes on for ever! But most are not! Their bright, intelligent, funny and even light hearted, even joking in the mist of such terrible treatment.”  
“Then why do the-” Orson said.  
“Their considered a danger to society-”  
“Yet have committed no crime.” Orson said.  
“Exactly Orson.”

Orson thought about this, from the reports he'd been getting it didn't seem so. “Are you sure they have committed no cri-”  
“Most are arrested for merely going to work, or coming home. Grocery shopping, getting basic supplies, even trying to pay rent. Their unable to fix up their living spaces and are punished for that. Merely having a broken window, or unpainted shutters can cause them to be arrested. Not paying a utility bill can cause them to be evicted. Their not given jobs-Orson, the man he said that the only hard working Americans are the ones who are white and men. He said that anyone of dark skin was lazy, and unwilling even unable to work hard, and therefore undeserving of a job and therefore basic living resources.”  
“Really.”  
“I may be over simplifying it but he ran on a very simple platform.

He said that he was going to be instituting 'stop and frisk' laws again, meaning that anyone of a dark skin color is to be automatically under arrest and therefore felt up to see if they have any item on them that can even be misconstrued as a weapon.”

“That sounds very much like purple painted people on our planet.”  
“Yes but these people they are not painted, they are born this color. And they are not born criminals, they are born innocent and naive, open and clean, just as any other being in this world.”

“Mmm?”

“On top of this he said women are only worth existing if they look good and are only around to please men. He gave a clear message that he did not value women, and anyone he disliked visually of the female half of the Earthlings species.

He also disliked any woman willing to stand up against him and anything he said, contradicting him. The women he treated nicely were ones he preferred, usually bowing to him and agreeing with him, while ones he thought were ugly or contradicted him he treated terribly. And even half the women he preferred, if not all of them, he treated badly also. Even his own wives he eventually casts aside...” Mork seemed despondent at this, bowing his head for a moment.

“Orson I've never encountered anyone treating a being so badly.”

The back of his mind said otherwise but Orson and Mork both ignored it.

“Orson?”  
“Yes...”  
“He said … well … the country is a mess and it _**is**_ in shambles. There _**are**_ no jobs for anyone and the few people who can get jobs are people who have a very high education now and usually are helped out by family. The few people who are able to go to school usually have to go into great debt that they will never be able to pay off, they'll be in debt their entire lives trying to pay off their student loans. The others are forced to live off these people and if they're lucky they can get retail and server jobs, where their pay is so meager that they are unable to live at all. Literally working for slave wages the majority of these Earthlings in America are homeless.

And the cost of resources, to have a roof over your head, clothing for dignity, food to eat and water to drink to stay alive.

Hygiene utilities such as water for washing, plumbing to flush a toilet and garbage and recycling collection. Even simple electricity and now internet connection are so high in price that less and less people can afford such basic needs.

Unable to wash they may be fired from their jobs.

Unable to pay for a phone they are not able to be called for an interview.

Sick from not being able to eat they may go more slowly and become clumsy, causing them to be injured on the job, and move too slowly to be kept hired on anyway.

And no one has been able to go to the doctor for quite some time, even now.  
And it's all true, people can't get jobs, and this country is in a shambles, and yes he is right about this.

He's correct about all this, but what he's doing is he's pointing a finger of blame at groups of people and saying it's their fault.

He's saying we have less resources and money because these people, immigrants, dark skinned people, women, and others are sucking up our resources. He's pointed a finger of blame at people who are usually drawing less in resources than the rest of the population, simply because they don't have the money and therefore freedoms to draw more resources.

He's taking this countries problems and saying that it's the fault of these specific people!”

There was a long pause from Orson.

 

“Well that's concerning.”

Mork rocked side to side on his feet, it was clear he had more to say. Orson had learned by now that it was best to let Mork speak, merely giving him a prompting if need be.

“Orson...”  
“Yes?”  
“That's not what concerns me the most. … What concerns me the most is that this man … he's winning more and more people to his side, it looks like he'll be _**elected**_ into office.”

“And?”

“That means that over half the Earthlings, half the people in this country agree with him and his blaming. And the terrible anger and rage-they were beating people up at his political rallies-”  
“Rallies-”  
“Yes. It's where everyone who supports this certain candidate comes together to hear the candidate speak-”

“Oh! Yes, yes. You told me-”  
“Yeah.

And the vitriol from him.

The terrible vitriol from his supporters. …” Mork rocked back and forth on his feet, his head now bowed, clearly very sad.

 

 

“Mork what is this … you have thoughts you're not speaking...”

  
“Orson we haven't been very welcomed by everyone-”  
“It seemed, everyone quite liked you and all Orkans-”  
“Not everyone Orson. … and now … from what Trump said, you'll be getting documents on your desk soon.”  
“Will I.”  
“And they are requests, if not orders to have me and all other Orakn's evicted from Earth entirely.”  
“Mork are you sure-”  
“Orson I like it here. I've established myself … Orson I was welcomed here unlike Ork...” Mork managed to cut himself off before he thought that thought. “Earth, America … Colorado is my HOME Orson. I LOVE it here. I have my family here.-”  
“Mirth and Zelda live on Ork now-”Orson tried.  
“Yes, but I live here, and I want my children to be able to come here and feel safe when they visit. … Orson. … Mindy was glared at today, so severely and terribly... I've already gotten a few threats simply because I'm not from here.

I want to protect my family but I have no job here.

The job I worked was as ambassador with Earth and Ork. I have no Earthly job.

Mindy is the only one who works, she's the only one who has finances on this planet and in this country. All the money my family had was sand Orson.

…

Sand.”  
“Which is still worthless.” Orson said.  
“Yes.”  
“You can convert it-” Orson tried again.  
“I don't want to convert it to glass. The price is barely anything and it would cost half my fortune-Listen Orson. I'm afraid. I'm afraid for my family. I want, _**need**_ to protect them and I can't. I don't even know how. I have no earthly money with which to protect them. Just the fact that I am known and was at a few rallies and political items for the opponent. Heck, Trump said he was going to have the opponent arrested. “Jailed for a long time” he said. I know I need to keep my head down and my mouth shut but I'm not that kind of a person. But to stick my head up, to speak my mind means getting it cut off, and not necessarily from the main candidate himself, but from one of his supporters. Many of his supporters, he encouraged their rowdy behavior, their violent actions against the people who opposed him. He encouraged the people doing terrible things to each other.

A truly terrible leader is one who never lifts a finger but has his people do all his bidding. His hands stay bloodless while his people's very souls are covered in blood.

Orson, I'm afraid for my families lives and my own. Along with all my friends and their children too.

The items he said he was going to institute and he will have nothing holding him back. The whole congress is of his party and side!”

“Mork-Mork-MORK! Calm down! The male candidate hasn't been elected yet. So far there have been no elections. And polls show that he has no chance. ...”

 

Mork shook his head cutting it off there. He couldn't recall anymore. Orson's report … seeing it from Orson's side of things, from his eyes. From the visuals he came off as a terrified, erratic Chihuahua shivering and babbling in a high pitched voice and extremely fast rate of speed.

And the dismissive way Orson regarded him and his concerns … it turned his stomach, especially now that the Male candidate had won.

 

Mork's body in his mind began to, as Mindy had told him it was called, “Sweat” and “Shiver”; his hands grasping tighter around his upper arms, trying to stop the trembling.

 

“Mork?”

For the first time ever it seemed that Orson's voice was soft, kind, almost timid, as if he was concerned and didn't want to interrupt Mork's thoughts.

Mork's mind instantly gave Orson a nod of recognition, even though visually there was nothing to be noticed.

“What's wrong?”

Mork stood there for quite some time, enjoying the darkness, the safety of it, not wanting to face the light and the terrible things in it just yet.

 

Unable to put off his superior for very long he finally forced himself to reply.

“I'm worried about my family Orson.”

“Oohhh,” Orson sat back, his chair creaking from his weight. Mork could feel Orson's mind, or at least parts of it. It was clear he'd already gotten the information, reports piled high on his desk from the other Orakn's now living on planet Earth (some with their own families, and some in other countries) about what had gone down on Tuesday.

Mork knew that he shouldn't be hanging out here for if he did Orson would sooner or later be by. But he needed the solitude so **badly**.

_**So terribly**_.

There was no where else for him to hide, he couldn't show his fears to Mindy, not entirely. He couldn't let their youngest child, someone who was due to start his last year in college see his Dad worry like this.

He had no where to go.

 

No where.

 

But in his mind.

Yet even here he was not entirely alone, or never was for long. That was the unsettling thing. Even in here he had to keep up appearances, force a smile or some sort of professionalism. No where could he really be himself, or at least be able to feel his feelings and sort out his thoughts, for long.

And there wasn't one single place he could fall apart.

Totally collapse and just pour out his very soul.

 

He needed to so terribly,

it hurt.

 

It hurt past the point of torture.

 

“Why are you worried about you're family Mork?”

 

He shifted not sure what to say.

He wasn't cold but the idea of coldness was starting to filter through, as if his physical body were actually cold. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself, his hands stuttering on his sleeves.

He looked at them, they were wet with sweat, his fingers shaking. He blinked and a drop of water hit his palm.

“Mork?”  
Mork looked up, seeing Orson, “Oh! Sorry sir.” he saluted giving his best NaNu and stood in the proper stance, giving his best toothy grin. It was tight, his teeth aching from being clenched so tightly. It felt like it was going directly against his muscles nearly shattering his face.

“You've been extremely quiet lately, and haven't reported in for quite a while now.”

“I know sir,” Mork clicked his heels together and saluted again, pulling at his ear lobes, “sorry sir.”

Orson looked him up and down, regarding him.

“So what happened in the election.”

Mork pressed his lips together, not wanting or even sure what to say.

“Mork?”  
“Well sir, really sir it was-”  
“Out with it Mork.”

“My Candidate lost.”  
“So why should that worry you.”  
“Well-”  
“All the other reports were rather … interesting.”  
Mork took a half step back, “really?”  
“Yes, half the Orkan's seemed encouraged, glad the whole thing was over with. The others … well.” Orson flicked a few of the files on his desk. Thankfully now Orson seemed to be more in agreement with Mork seeing things as they truly were, not good at all.

“Well, yes sir.” Mork forced his smile to continue, looking at the files as they moved under Orson's fat finger.

Orson looked back at him, “you are the first and oldest Orkan to be living on earth. I was hoping to get your side, or view of everything. So far it's been the most detailed in **all** areas,” Orson emphasized, seeming to hint at not liking the extensive and intricate details Mork had gotten into. And how much information about everything he'd collected and sent over. At one point Orson had told him it was going to take bleams to sort through everything. Mork didn't care though, all he knew was that he needed to collect more, _**more**_ , _**MORE**_! He had a happy gluttonous feeling, starved for more information and it was rolling in by the tankard every second. He couldn't get enough.

“Yes sir,” Mork stared at the files on the desk. He rocked side to side, his hands now clasped tightly behind his back. He pressed his lips together not sure if he could say this, but really … “I, I'm not sure I have the heart for it.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I-” Mork's throat caught and he bowed his head, “I know that I started this, but at the end of this story; this event, I …” He swallowed, “I just don't have the heart to finish it.”

“Mor-”  
“I'm sorry sir.”  
“Mork I expect to get a full and final report on how the election finished off-”  
“Sir I'd rather send you my raw files,” Mork cut Orson off. Thankfully Orson was allowing him more freedoms, such as that now. He had always allowed Mork room to move and be himself, at least more than others. Ever since he'd “retired” somewhat Mork was allowed to do and say, even experience far more than before; or at least let Orson know more than he had before he'd “Semi-retired”.  
“Yes, but you must interpret them. We can't have just your raw files. One of the requirements is to give a sort of book report over every last step and that means the final election. I don't have time and can't go through your brain data and write one for myself-”  
_'You lazy slob-'_ Mork thought, not saying it out loud in his mind.

“What?”  
“Nothing! Nothing, nothing.” Mork cowed.  
Orson regarded him again, “I thought so.”

Orson now took a long pause and then did something Mork had never seen before, he pulled out a large steno pad of paper, a pen, clicked it, and then said, “here. Sit down.”  
A chair popped up behind Mork.

“You want a beverage?”  
“No ahh, that's fin-”  
“Good. Now, why don't you tell me what happened.”  
“Orson I'm not sure-”  
“We can get this over and done with right now. I don't want to waste anymore time.”  
“Ors-”  
“You're report is the last one to go into file, without it we can't close this section up. Now here.”

A drink popped up beside Mork, and Orson clicked his pen again, putting the pad of paper on his knee. He looked at Mork ready to write.

“Why are you afraid for your family.”  
Mork took the cup and clenched it tight, liking the warmth in his hands. He used it to ground himself.

He inhaled long and then paused, letting it go after a second.

“You know what we talked about?” his voice was so quiet, so timid Mork wondered if Orson caught anything, “What the male candidate was saying?”  
“Yes. He said-”  
“That Aliens weren't welcome.”... Mork's mind went back to all the T.V. coverage and even live items he'd witnessed. The male candidate, who'd been so funny in his comments and bombastic, smash-mouth-ness, now, in the wake of the election wasn't funny.

 

Not funny at all. ...

 

“ _ **Their beaming up your kids!**_ _Impregnating your wives and daughters, probing your sons and you-yourselves._ Their taking up the Earth's resources. Their destroying Earth's resources. There's no way we're doing all this, there's no way. Do we as humans have the technology to do this?” the male candidate pointed at himself with both arms then at the crowd, “do we? Huh? I mean. Do we? … huh?” He nodded, “If anything-if anything,” he repeated when someone tried to cut him off, “their doing it with their smarts,” he pointed a finger at his own head wiggling it, “their smarty smarts,” he pointed a finger at the crowd wiggling it at them.

“I'm tellin' yeah. I'm tellin' yeah,” he paused looking over the crowd on both sides of himself.

“I bet. I bet that global warming is there fault also.

Even that.

I mean we can't-we're not doing _**that**_ ourselves. There's no way. No way. That is if,” the man waved his arms wide and let go a small chuckle,“if it even is true,” he shrugged. “Global warming, I mean,” he put his arms down grasping the podium, “really,” he shrugged again.

He looked to either side of himself, trying to get the now waning in enthusiasm crowd involved. It was as if everyone had kind of gone to sleep, being uncharacteristically silent. “I donno. I donno. It might not be. But if it is I bet,” he pointed putting his elbow on the podium, “I bet their causing it. Their causing it,” he shook his finger at the crowd, “I'm tellin' yeah.”

 

Mork's mind flashed to the other items the Male candidate had said,

 

“I'm gonna Build a wall and make Mexico pay for it, yeah, yeah. Totally. … Mexico is going to pay for it.”

All the while a song Mork had heard started to play, the guitar starting up, then …

**_**~~I see a bad moon a-rising~~** _ **

“I'm gonna ban Muslims from entering the U.S. They're terrorists, they're terrorists, they're blowing up our schools, shooting, killing, they're gang members, they're dangerous; we can't let em' in!” he waved his' arms wide in a whaddyeah gonna do shrug, as if he was powerless, “I'm gonna jail any and all Muslims who are here. I'm gonna send them all packing, send them all packing. Boy do they gotta surprise for them if I get to be president. Boy do they. They're not gonna be livin' here anymore I tell ya.” he put his arms down grasping either side of the podium, “no they're not.”

**_**~~ I see trouble on the way~~** _ **

"I’m going to be the greatest jobs president God ever created.” The male candidate smiled widely, “I'm gonna bring manufacturing jobs back. I'm gonna withdraw the United States from the Trans-Pacific Partnership! I’m going to tell our NAFTA partners that I intend to immediately renegotiate the terms of that agreement. I'm gonna get a better deal for our workers," he said pointing, "I will use every lawful presidential power to remedy trade disputes, including the application of tariffs," He nodded looking at everyone around, beaming brightly. “I'm gonna impose tariffs on goods made in China and Mexico, so that our jobs won't be going over seas 'er-outside the country anymore. Everything will be made in the U.S. Everything. No more of this made in China crap. No more.

…

No more.”

 

**_**~~I see earthquakes and lightnin'~~** _ **

“I'm gonna withdraw the U.S. from the North American Free Trade Agreement”

**_**~~I see bad times today~~** _ **

“I'm gonna fully repeal of Obamacare’, get rid of it,” he waved his arm, “jus' get rid of it totally.”

**_**~~Don't go 'round tonight~~** _ **

“I'm gonna renegotiate the Iran deal,”

**_**~~ It's bound to take your life~~** _ **

“I'm gonna ship immigrants back home. … I will. I will. Mexican's are murderers, rapists, drug dealers, gang members. Their destroying our borders. … them and the Muslims.

The Mexican's, Muslims, Orkan's, Foreigner's, Aliens, all of 'em, all of 'em. Get'em out.” he waved his arm, “get 'em out.” He beamed smiling broadly, “we'll get 'em all outta here. We'll get'em all outta here.”

**_~~There's a bad moon on the rise~~_ **

Mork's mind went to the one interview the male candidate had done, and how he'd said,“I'm gonna leave Social Security as it is, as it is.”  
“You're gonna leave it?” the reporter's eyes bugged and she sat back, as if astonished.

**“** Yes. Yes. Cause it works.” he opened his hands wide, showing his palms in a shrug, “it works. The voters love it. The voters love it.”  
“So you're gonna leave that alone.”  
“I'm gonna leave it alone.”  
“Why-”  
“Well, voters like Social Security, so it should be left alone. There’s no way a Republican is going to beat a Democrat when the Republican is saying, 'We’re going to cut your Social Security’ and the Democrat is saying, 'We’re going to keep it and give you more,’ "

“Yes. Yes but,” the reporter pointed ever so slightly in an attempt to get a word in edgewise, “House Speaker Paul Ryan, wants entitlement cuts-”  
“Yes. Yes he does-”  
“In May.”  
“Well he ain't getting them. He ain't gettin' 'em.” Trump sat back.

“Yes but how in the world are you going to do that-”  
“I just am. I just am.”  
“-if there's no money.”  
“I'll get rid of the fraud and waste.”  
“Yes but, but-”  
“Listen. Listen.” Trump leaned forward, “It'll be no problem. I'm gonna make America great again. I'm gonna make America great again.”  
“Yes, but how-”  
“We'll-I'm gonna make the country rich again.” he sat back once more, smiling, smug , “it'll be no problem. No problem.” He leaned forward waving his hand to cut off the babbling reporter, “there'll be more than enough. More than enough.”  
“Enough what?” the bug eyed reporter pinned him with terrified eyes, as if she couldn't decipher what exactly he was saying.

“There'll be more than enough money for everyone. Don't worry. Don't worry. We won't have to worry about it. I'll make America great again.” he sat back crossing his arms. “You'll see.” he shrugged, “you'll see.” He then gave his most … Mork figured it was supposed to convey “reassuring” smile, like his mouth was stretched from ear to ear.

It was very unnerving.

_**~~I hear hurricanes a-blowing~~  
~~I know the end is coming soon~~** _

Mork's mind called up all the reporters and analysts who commented on the male candidate and his plans.

“Beyond calling for a crackdown on fraud and waste,” A female reporter spoke to the camera, “Trump hasn’t specified how exactly he would save the program.” she was one of the few people that the station had sent to talk to the male candidate before the elections. “His claims that his economic proposals would preserve Social Security are not supported by multiple analyses. His policy adviser Sam Clovis told Reuters that Trump would be open to changes to Social Security if elected.” Everyone had been laughing him off so the job of actually interviewing him or doing any articles on him had been tossed off to the lowest members of the news rooms. This poor lady was clearly on the bottom, the very bottom and therefore tossed to Trump.  
“And what about taxes. Trump said-” the news anchor at the station asked.  
“Yes. In taxes,” the reporter glanced down seeming to shuffle several papers in her hand, “under Trump’s proposed tax reforms, everyone would get a cut, but the top 1 percent would receive more tax relief than the bottom 60 percent of taxpayers combined.”  
“Well that doesn't seem to help much-”  
“No. And from what I've got here, Trump’s plan would bloat the federal deficit by at least $10 trillion over the next decade, even if you factor in economic growth. This makes his promise of protecting Social Security harder to keep, given the program is one of the biggest line items in the budget.”  
“Wow.” the new caster at the desk turned away from the image of the other reporter who was on a screen. She was on location having finished up an interview with Trump.

“Well, we'll see if Trump manages to do all that,” the in studio news caster said to her male partner as the camera focused in on only her and the other anchor at the desk.

“Yes we'll see. We'll see,” he replied.

“Doesn't look like anyone will be able to save Social Security though.”

“Well,” the male news caster shrugged, “We'll see!” he smiled, “now lets go to our weather.”

_**~~I fear rivers over flowing~~  
~~I hear the voice of rage and ruin~~** _

In one last interview before the election Trump said, “I'm gonna bomb Isis and take their oil.”  
“Bomb Isis and take-they don't have oil-” the Washington Post’s reporter said. She was working for the editorial board and had done the interview in March.  
“Yes they do-” Trump cut her off.

“No they don-” She cut him off.

“Yes they do. Yes they do,” He calmly argued against the reporter's protests, “where-where do you think their getting all the money for their ammo. Their guns? Huh?”

They went back and forth, trying to talk over eachother, the whole mess becoming a loud cacophony of babbling language, like most interviews with the male candidate went.  
Finally after a while the reporter relented, “Okay, so how are you gonna do that, how-how,” the reporter put her hand out to stop him, “how are you going-”  
“I'm not gonna tell ya. I'm not gonna tell ya,” Trump cut her off.  
The reporter sat back and blinked, in shock it seemed. After a second she got her wits about her, “why, why aren't you going-”  
“Cause that's top secret. That's top secret.”  
“Yes but the public-”  
“Listen you tell the public then the enemies know-” Trump pointed, trying to get his point across.

After a long while the reporter finally managed to squeeze from him that he would "circle" and "defend those areas" with ground troops, but wouldn’t commit to a number.

_****~~Don't go out tonight~~** ** _

And then the news article Mork had read.

 

** **The Value of Vague Promises** **

Overall, Trump’s appeal may not be rooted in what he says he’ll do — rather it’s in the rhetoric itself.

The wall and Muslim ban, for example, are unrealistic, said Sabato of the University of Virginia, "but both these pledges got Trump airborne and still sustain him. As long as non-college, blue-collar whites like the sound of these promises, Trump will keep repeating them."

Some of Trump’s positions are actually in line with those of Clinton, such as protecting Social Security and increased skepticism toward trade.

Trump’s lack of detailed pledges and firm stances may be advantageous.

"Voters generally do not punish candidates for being vague, and in partisan elections voters actually prefer ambiguous candidates over precise ones," Stanford University political scientists Michael Tomz and Robert Van Houweling found in a study. "The reason, we find, is that ambiguity allows voters to 'see what they want to see’ in members of their own party."

Trump himself put it best in February: "Everything is negotiable."

_**~~It's bound to take your life~~** _

“On top of this he said he was going to sue the Media for what they said. And he already has been trying to sue and harm anyone who's spoken against him.” Mork repeated to Orson, now on his feet again, unable to take it.

_**~~There's a bad moon on the rise~~** _

 

He was rocking side to side, his eyes taking in a continual abyss before him. Though now it seemed more like a T.V. screen, not entirely true or real, and slightly lightened, even fogged over with grey.

“And he's done terrible things to women, even publicly shaming and groping them. And doing far far worse.

He insults and attacks anyone who says anything bad about himself.

He said he'd be restrained after he got the presidency, but all the people following him know he's just saying that. They're truly hoping that he does what he'd say he'd do and get rid of everyone that the Republicans don't like.”

“Well, we'll just have to see what he does.” Orson cut into Mork's ranting, “Obama wasn't able to get very far at all. Trump may not be as much of a threat as you are worrying about.”  
“Yes but-”  
“And Mork,” Orson sounded downright belittling in his seeming attempt to make Mork feel better, his voice somewhat trying to soothe it seemed. “there's so much bureaucracy and red tape I doubt he'll be able to go far. I mean-”

“Yes, but Obama had an entire Congress-”  
“Congress?”  
“Yes!” Mork glared up at him unable to help himself, “we talked about that. The House of Representatives and the Senate?”  
“Oh! Yes. Yes. Continue.”  
“Well,” Mork eyed him carefully but decided to reiterate some of his info. In an attempt to not lose the big butted one, “the whole _**government**_ ,” Mork emphasized, “is now Republican. With Obama he was continually blocked because the whole government was Republican and he was the one and only Democrat. Even though he was the president and with that you would figure it meant he had king like power, he didn't. Far from it.” Mork thought for a minute, tilting his head to the side, then, “the way the _'forefathers'_ as they call them, set up the government it's as if they wanted a continual fight. They didn't want any chance at having a Monarchy, meaning one person or a few people ruling all so they made sure to limit and even be able to stop the main rulers, in this case, the president's powers. They set it up so that each and every state was basically a government, an entire country nearly unto itself. Making it's own laws, policing it's own people, jailing it's own people if they so choose.

It's even broken down further into counties or towns within the states, so that in one county or town it's illegal to do something while right next door it's legal.

The states even have to pay for every program and item themselves, either going into debt or in wealth all entirely on their own.

The only control the Federal government has had, still has, over the states is to tax the states, which according to federal law they can't get out of. After the Civil War the Southern states tried to get out of the Union, at least financially, by saying they wouldn't pay federal taxes, but the overall, national government or Federal Government as it's called made that illegal, forcing the Southern States to continue paying taxes. So the federal government takes money away from the States in the form of taxes and then they give the tax money back to them for certain federal or national programs. The states still have the power and choice though to not opt in to the Federal programs that are created.”

“Opt in?” Orson sounded confused.

“Yes. Say the Federal government decided that it wants to fix up the roads. Well they levy or put a tax on all the states, which the states can't get out of. So say every state sends in 2 million dollars-”  
“That's quite a lot of money-”  
“Not at all Orson, a ton more is collected for other items, even tiny ones.”  
“I see.”  
“Yes, well, and remember this is a hypothetical amount.”  
“Alright, point made, continue-”  
“Thanks.” Mork nodded, “Ahh, anyway, so each state taxed it's citizens and collected 2 million dollars. Now each state sends in 2 million dollars. But here's the tricky part. The Federal government says, “Okay, we collected this money for this reason and this reason alone. Now, who wants to fix up their roads and bridges?”  
And a certain number of states say yes.

So the government says to each state that agrees with the government and wants to fix up it's roads and bridges, “okay, we'll give you this money back, all 2 million dollars that we collected from you, as long as it's spent on roads and bridges only, nothing else.”  
And of course the states say yes, they'll spend it on that and that alone.

And so the government gives them the money back, which is supposed to be used on roads and bridges.

Instead though ...”  
“Oohhh! This is sounding like that one program we had on Ork.”  
Mork smiled broadly, “yes,” he chuckled, deep in the back of his throat, “exactly!” he pointed at Orson, then continued. “And the worst part about this is that the states themselves get to decide how they're going to carry out the federal governments wishes. If they choose to line the pockets of they're politicians with that federal money and put virtually none of it into the very programs that they're supposed to then the government lets them do that.”  
“So basically the government has no control over the states?” Orson asked.

Mork thought for a moment.

“Well, no. Not entirely. The Federal or National government can of course refuse to give that money back to the states until or only if they prove they can and do only spend it on the programs the government wants them to spend it on.

And there are other issues.”  
  
“Issues?”

“Yes, The president can, if he want's to, go down personally with the national guard and enforce Federal Rules and laws. He can send his own militia down to certain states and have them carry out his wishes. … I think. … I think he can even declare war on the states, as though they were their own countries. … So much so that … I believe that's what caused the Civil war. The president had to declare war on the states saying they were going to remove themselves from the whole country. When the states seceded from the Union and said now we are our own country and shall do as we choose … well, all hell broke loose.”  
“I see.”  
“Yes.” Mork pulled at his chin, “I'm not sure about that though. I could have gotten some of it wrong. … There's a lot of different ways to explain it and see it, and that seems to set off a lot of arguments, but overall, as far as I can understand it, this seems to be true.”

“How does the president have any control over his people?”  
“Well, it's more the people having control over him sir. Or that's the way it should be or was supposed to be set up. Now though, that seems to have been turned on it's head.

The people elect who they want to rule over them, making the laws and rules. So it's supposed to essentially be the people making the laws and rules for themselves to live under.”

“But it's never like that,” Orson interjected.  
“Not really sir. An-”  
“It sounds to me that the leaders have the minds of the people duped into thinking that the individual people are the ones making the laws and rules under which they are having to obey and live, when really-” Orson said.  
“The leaders are the real ones making the laws and forcing the people to live under them,” Mork said, “yes. And the president can make executive orders that his people are required to carry out and live under whether they want to or not. And it's always been that the military and any armed forces are directly under the control of the president. So if he says to do something, they like “unthinking robots” as the Earthlings call it, must obey-”  
“I've never heard of an unthinking robot,” Orson cut in.

“Yes, well, it's a primitive anomaly. Something I had a long and hard time getting used to.”  
“I bet.”  
“Very sir.” Mork chuckled smiling. “Anyway,” he shifted. “the president can tell the army to do something and they are forced to carry it out. Even if it's directly against their own beliefs and thoughts. They have no choice.”  
“That seems to be going against free will.”  
“It is sir. It is.” Mork said, “Congress must obey the president also, but if they don't want to _**they**_ can tie him up in legislation. In other words, red tape, meaning paper work and basically legal matters. Suing and counter suing, I think? Stuff like that. Basically _**they**_ can decide to not obey the president, and as long as they can distract him with legal wrangling he can't really do anything.

At all.

So this is why Obama's hands were tied and the fact that he got anything at all done was a miracle. He was a single Democrat fighting an entire House of Representatives and Senate, overall Congress, that was packed full of Republicans.

But now though we have an extremist president who's so Republican most of the Republican's don't agree with nor want him, and he's backed by an entirely Republican government, one sadly and terribly elected by the people.

This means that not only does Trump get to run roughshod over anything he dislikes, and get his way in what ever manner he likes, he also has the blessing of most of the people behind him. So instead of being booed out of office, he'll be praised into the grave.”  
“Praised into the grave?”  
“Yes. Meaning, instead of being seen as what he is he'll be held high until the day he's buried, even after his death more than likely, especially since he's now the president. Only one president, Nixon has ever been shamed and booed into his grave. At least that I know of, but that's recent history, not far past.”  
“Booed into his grave?”  
“Yes. Meaning he was hated and disliked so much that even having an official presidential funeral service for him was greatly questioned and I … I thought it was going to be taken away, instead allowing him to be buried in his own family grave, not a presidential one.

Basically it means that he was hated, even despised until his death, and even now into his death.”

“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” Mork pressed his lips tight together, squirming his mouth and looked down. Not sure what to think of it all now.

 

Silence

 

both of them thinking over what was in their own minds.

Orson going over and assimilating the information Mork had just given him.

“Mork.”  
“Yes?” Mork looked up, his eyes innocent, a bit wide. He clasped his hands tightly in front of him.

“You said that most of his very party, the Repub-bicans”  
“Republican's sir.”  
“Ahem, yes. … they don't agree with him. So more than likely they won't let him get anywhere with his extreme ideas and view points-”  
“Well I'd like to think so sir but the president gets to choose who he's going to have working under him and who is going to carry out his orders and plans. The people he's surrounding himself with are the ones who will ultimately be running the country, kind of like “Straw Bosses”-

“Straw Bosses?”  
“Yeah, it's another Colloquialism. It means someone who has no _**official**_ authority and is truly under everyone's thumb, but rules like a king, having all power, just not in name. They have the ear and mind of the leader or rulers, in other words they influence the leaders and are the real ones who make most if not all the decisions.

If a straw boss decides that they don't like you...” Mork looked up, his mind going over several people who, now that he thought of it, would fit that description perfectly. He'd had several “Straw Bosses” in his time of trying to work an Earthling job and Mindy had too, the both of them being pushed out of jobs or even fired because of them.

“if a straw boss doesn't like you then you have no chance to survive, you're already fired.” Mork bowed his head, worried now, very very worried.

And sad.

 

So terribly over come with grief.

 

“Well,” Orson replied, trying to cheer Mork up, “I'm sure since this Trump is so new to everything he will learn a lot and be open and partial to Obama's-”

“No. No sir.” Mork shook his head, “no. not at all. He's fired everyone, the Trump transition team has apparently fired the National Nuclear Security Administration’s (NNSA) head and deputy chief, effective immediately. The NNSA is an agency within the U.S. Department of Energy (DOE) that “maintains and enhances the safety, security, and effectiveness of the U.S. nuclear weapons stockpile.” the NNSA is one of a select few federal agencies whose staff traditionally remains after previous appointees have left, given the world-ending capability of the U.S. nuclear arsenal, which is said to be up to 7,700 warheads strong. President Obama kept George W. Bush’s NNSA chief into his second term.

January 20 will mark the first time in the NNSA’s history that the agency has been without a head. President-elect Trump has so far not said who he would appoint to replace the two NNSA officials.

It's so bad that even one of the officials said, “I’m more and more coming around to the idea that we’re so very very fucked,”

And then he put the head manager of his campaign, Steve Bannon as his chief strategist and Senior Adviser. A fact celebrated by David Duke, the former KKK leader who was running for senate in Louisiana.”  
“KKK.”  
“Yes Known as the Klu Klux Klan, their extremely racist and for white supremacy. Anyone who is not accepted into their “prefect world” even other white people, are seen as evil and only good to kill-we've talked about them before, briefly though.”  
“Ahem, yes. So this Bannon-”

“Has been described as “the most dangerous political operative in America.” Now he's one of the most powerful with the second most influential job in the White House. And Trump confirmed that Reince Priebus would be his chief of staff.”  
“Reince Preiebus-”  
“Yes, he was an American attorney and politician who was Chairman of the Republican National Committee. He has previously served as RNC general counsel, and is the former chairman of the Republican Party of Wisconsin, where he is credited with helping to bring nationally known figures such as Paul Ryan, Speaker of the House, and Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin, into power on the state level and prominence on the national stage."  
“Ahh, straight outta Wikipedia on that one Mork.”  
Mork smirked and looked down. He had to admit that hooking his mind up with this planet's primitive global communication device, “internet” as they called it, was really a good idea. He'd gotten more done faster than before and had been able to leave these reports in the dust, merely copying and pasting large chunks of information straight from the internet. It helped greatly that most of the wanna be information was already socially and personally tainted, nearly everything being an opinion. Mork at least didn't have to take it and assimilate it, putting his own interpretation and learning curve on whatever he came across. Which in the past was not seen as a good thing, but ever since Earth and Ork had been working together having a personality was finally seen as a good thing and expected of him once he became the planets head ambassador. Mork eventually found out that one of the main reasons he was sent down here was because of his personality. Ork had thought, why not send the guy who's already like “Earthling's” to “Earth” (as the natives called it and themselves) it was the most logical. Mork had spent so much time watching their T.V. signals he'd learned to socialize and therefore interact and even act and speak like them. So much so that he soon took on their jokes, and started trying to tell his own, something that had finally gotten him evicted from his own planet.

“Hmm. I see here _Mork_...” Orson got Mork's attention, waking him up out of the drowsy spiraling thoughts he seemed to be starting to have. “that it says, 'While Mr Priebus, chairman of the Republican National Committee, was seen as a reassuringly safe pair of hands, Mr Bannon’s appointment was greeted by some with horror. … He represents the racist, fascist extreme right and is footsteps from the Oval Office. He is a vindictive, nasty figure, infamous for verbally abusing supposed friends and threatening enemies.  Bannon is a smarter version of Trump: he’s an aggressive self-promoter who name-drops to heighten his profile and woo bigger names, and then uses those bigger names as stepping stools to his next destination.”

A man named John Weaver said, “Be very vigilant America.”

Matthew Boyle, political editor for Mr Bannon’s website, Breitbart said, “If there’s an explosion or a fire somewhere, Steve’s probably nearby with some matches.”

 

And a Mr Shapiro said, “Trump may be his final destination. Or it may not,” he wrote. “He will attempt to ruin anyone who impedes his unending ambition.” Orson said.

“It's terrible,” Mork said, “he's firing everyone who ever had anything to do with Obama and either not replacing them at all, or worse, replacing them with the most fascist and prejudice people he can dig up. It spells disaster.”

He's even friends with Russia! It's been shown that Russia hacked the U.S.'s election to get Trump elected, undermine the trust of the election and undermine Hillary's ability to get the presidency.”

**“** I thought the CIA or FBI did that.”  
“Well, now it's looking more and more that it was actually Russia, which really is a fast and easy way for government agencies here to lob the blame off onto an entity that won't be punished for their actions, much less notice or care. But still it's becoming more and more clear that Russia did in fact hack our systems. And some thing occurred to me Orson ...”  
“What is it?”  
…

“Well, it looks very clear that China is going to be the next “super power”, if it can get on it's feet. And America being the world's current “super power” so far, the country that has held dominance and control over the whole world, it makes sense that they wouldn't want to lose that.  
Over night China is beginning to move into this century, it's creating things it never had before, and using items it never used before. Electricity, running water and plumbing, cars, high rise apartments and all manner of technology and very up to date items. If they keep going like this very very soon they will be the new worlds super power. With it's land mass and population it's moving instantly, so it won't be long before it will be standing on it's own, and once that happens there will be no stopping it.

And if America wants to stop them, or at least attempt to knock them down, which they won't be able to do once China gets on it's feet…

Orson?”  
“Yes Mork?”  
“Russia is right next to China. It's land mass is large, but nothing compared to China, and it's population is large, but still small compared to China's. But the saying, “the enemy of my enemy is my friend?””  
“I've never heard of that one-”  
“Well, it means that If you have an enemy and they are enemies with someone else who is your enemy, then usually you can side with them and expect them to side with you, and together you can defeat this third party. … If you understand-”  
“No I don't really Mork.”  
“Well, I can't really explain it better than that. Anyway,” Mork waved it off and Orson was a bit annoyed but allowed it to slide, Mork was retired now and really they'd pretty much become friends as far as Orson was concerned, they had a “May kwan shee” or “Beautiful Relationship” by now, allowing such things.

**“** I think the U.S. has made deals or at least Trump is wanting to make deals with Russia in order to invade China. And he wants to do this in order to knock China down and make sure his country or the U.S. is on the top of the dog pile. The king of the hill so to speak.”  
“That's an interesting way to put it Mork.”  
“Thank you sir. So ahh … -but first you have to get the people behind it. You have to get them seeing all “foreigners” or anyone who doesn't look like a W.A.S.P., or White Anglo Saxon Person to be seen as evil, degenerate, bad, and “taking our jobs,” making us poor and wiping out all hope. If you want to start a war you first have to capture the hearts of the people, and that's what Trump and his Republican Party are trying to do.

Their trying to get everyone in America willing and ready to fight the Chinese, or at least that's what Trump is trying to do. ...”

  
Orson seemed to think for a minute, then, “so what you're telling me Mork is that it looks like Trump has forged an alliance with Russia in order to invade China and knock it's legs out from under it so that it won't be able to become the world's next super power, or basically ruler of the current world, which the U.S. is.”  
“It looks that way sir, but that still seems to be very far off. And really Russia, it hates the U.S. so terribly and since China is right there and that much larger land wise and population wise then the U.S. and if not now then very soon it will be much wealthier than the U.S., I truly think Russia has made deals with China too. It's speaking out of both sides of its mouth, I'm sure. Just because it says that it will be faithful to the U.S. doesn't mean it is, or will be. More than likely it's gone and made deals with both countries, it's making sure it's “ass is covered” so to speak, so that no matter what country wins they'll be on their side. Or at least appear to be.”

Orson nodded, pulling at his chin and thinking this over. … He rocked back and forth in his huge chair, “there's something far more personal and important to you though.”  
Mork squirmed and bowed his head.

“I can see it.”

…

“Out with it Mork.”

“Orson? … Mindy is a reporter, and Trump has been attacking them regularly, he threatened to sue anyone who spoke against him, any and all agencies who report the news along with the individual people who report the news themselves. …

Orson.

 

Mindy is a reporter.

 

And she's been heavily involved with this election,

being sent out to do on the scene reporting.

 

No one was on his side, no one; not one agency.

 

And all the reporters followed suite, gladly.

Even the stanch Right Wing Conservative Republican agencies and reporters were making fun of him and running him down into the mud.  
And it makes sense, I even agree with him a bit. Heck if I was treated like that I would want to get revenge, at the very least shut down all the _Lies and the Lying Liars Who Tell Them_ as one Al Franken put it.” Mork smirked at that.

“So you're worried about Mindy's safety?”  
“Yes and Orson,” Mork replied, “One of the problems is that along with this, when Trump was finally elected people all over on the very night of the election started hate crimes. Blatant out and out hate crimes.”

Mork grew very somber at this, his world turning black, all the events and items that had occurred lately, to his friends, colleges or at least Orkans he considered colleges went through his mind.

He bowed his head and sat down on the floor eventually pulling his legs up and hugging them.

 

After a long while Orson prompted, “And …

 

“I don't want to say this but I'm worried. The nation has been installing for profit prisons, private prisons and huge holding cells all across the south, or what they call the “New South” in this country here. From what I've seen Orson …

It looks like they're initially going to round up anyone of dark skin, or with the slightest bit of melanin in their skin, along with anyone who isn't liked, such as Lesbians, Gays, Transgenders, Bisexual people, also known as LGBTA and Q-”  
“What does LGBTA and Q mean?”  
“It's the first letter of each word, L is for Lesbian, G is for Gay also meaning men who have sex with men. B is for Bi, meaning people who find both men and women attractive, basically anyone who is open to having sex with someone of their same sex or opposite sex. T is for transgender, meaning anyone who is born into a body of the opposite sex-”  
“What? You lost me there Mork.”  
“Well, that means people who … lets say someone is born a man but this person feels very much like they are a woman, a lady. This person transfers from their born biological sex to the opposite sex. The female sex. This is true for people who are born a girl but feel that they're a man inside, and need the outer body to reflect that. Most transgender people are very confused, depressed and suicidal simply because they can't fit into what the world is telling them they should be and need to be. For some nothing really fits till they find this term, this word and definition out. They are the ones needing the greatest of understanding, acceptance, care and love.”  
...

“Still lost on me Mork.”  
“Yes, well, I can't really explain it, and I'm glad I understand it as best I can myself, it is a rather daunting thing, these humans and their intricate idiosyncrasies.”

**“** I'll say, I don't know how you live down there Mork-”  
“Well sir-”  
“Or how or why you'd want to keep living there. It's far too confusing for me.”  
“Yes, well, the more simple minded-”  
“Simple minded Mork?”  
“Ahh, nothing sir-the A stands for humans who have no sexual attraction, in other words they do not want to have sex with anybody.”  
“Ah! Now that's a group I can identify with the most!”  
“Yes, they are rather like Orkans-”  
“We should beam some up-”  
Well sir-”  
“Why haven't they promoted these people as the most advanced of the race?”  
“Well I-”

“Are humans still so backwards that they can't see true intelligence right before their eyes!?”  
“Sir!” Thankfully Mork got Orson to silence, “it's rather hard to get anyone to listen when everyone thinks differently than you...” Mork stared pointedly into Orson's eyes, letting him know that like these people he once was one in an ocean of Orkans different than him. Thinking, believing, being a totally different Orkan than anyone around him and seen as worthless and despised to the point of being tossed off his planet for it. That's how he ended up here, on Earth.

**“** Umm, yes.” Orson shifted in his seat uncomfortably and clutched his coffee cup tighter.  
“Anyway,” Mork looked down to his fingers counting off the last one, “Q is for questioning, anyone who is unsure of their sexuality and wondering what it is. I figure this involves a lot of experimentation and basically wandering around, trying to find yourself and find out who and what you are.”Mork looked up, either way this is the best that I understand it. If you want more information you can always-”  
“Get on the internet, yes, yes, yes,” Orson waved him off, “I understand. So you think that these people will be persecuted?” Orson took a sip from his coffee lifting his eye brows.

“Yes. Yes very much so. And not just these people but anyone seen as odd. Even the mentally ill and or handicapped. Heck even artists, and anyone who just isn't accepted. People who at least in the town they live in, are outsiders for one reason or another. Heck in the recent past all one had to be called was Geek or Nerd or Druggie and they were an outsider. Kids in school are treated terribly simply because their parents can't or won't give them the resources they need to say, just scrub up, or eat, or “dress properly” or even “do their homework”. It's impossible to do homework when you have no electricity and no internet now-a-days. In yesteryear you needed paper, pencils, books, etc. today you MUST have an internet connection and electricity. And now the police will be able to not only arrest these parents but also possibly the older children.”

 

Mork really started to to rile himself up, talking faster and faster.

 

“Infact even today cops can arrest people merely because others call them a druggie, or their far too frumpy and homeless also known as “druggie” looking. And it's been a long standing thing for cops to arrest someone who's clearly homeless simply for standing or sitting around, it's called “Loitering”. If a rich man sits down on a park bench to read a paper and hang out for a while it's no big deal, but if a homeless man does that then it's terrible and he's immediately arrested for it, or run off.

Infact someone won't even have to be a druggie, Gay, a Nerd, Bi, a Geek, Transgender, Handicapped or anything else, all anyone, or the town that they live in will have to do is point at someone and say that they are gay, homeless, degenerate, a druggie, sick, a transgender, twisted, a criminal, evil, a Satan worshiper, or some other wild thing and the local police will arrest them. This has already been going on for far too many decades now but really I think it's about to either get a LOT worse or better, depending on the individual people and police of the towns, and of course the orders the police have been given.”

Orson tried to cut in, to slow him down a bit but it wasn't working.

 

“Heck all they have to be is a family, or individual not of the locally established religion, such as Jewish people or Muslims, arresting them on General principles alone. They'll say that they're being arrested for various other reasons and they'll make these people out to be immoral, dirty, dangerous, sickos, weirdos, mentally ill, threatening, rapists, and all manner of evil and immoral. But the terrible truth is that the very people, cops, and judges, neighbors, random strangers, snitches and tattle tales really, who point out these “dangerous” or “immoral” people to be arrested, **_**they're**_** the evil and dirty ones, the immoral criminals. The very people who make up the system and the system itself that no one is fighting against and trying to tear down is what is immoral and mentally ill, all things evil, dark and bad.”

Orson wanted to stop Mork or at least slow him down but he knew better, there was no real stopping him when he “got on a roll” like this.

 

“And Orson?” Mork looked up at him, “What I see is that they'll arrest and turn into criminals so many people that there will not be enough room to hold them all. They'll put them into these holding areas, or tanks for lack of a better way to put it. These courted off areas, such as converted old Wal-Marts, open yards, etc. etc.

Then they'll decide who to deport and who to ship to these private for profit prisons.

They'll make, or the prisons will make, huge financial gains, or killings holding all these people. But that's just the beginning...” Mork stood, unable to hold back his tension any longer.

 

“Mork, Breath.” Orson finally was able to cut in, the Orkan had worked himself up so much that he looked like a leaf, thin and trembling, blasted about by the wind and about to fall over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. One

**Mork 2017**

 

_And the princess said, “Sanctuary! Let earth be the Sanctuary from all this war! And so it was and has been and will continue to be,” as long as the inhabitants that she so died protecting do not wipe out her wishes merely by being prejudice, selfish, and self interested and centered._

**The Book of Life**

**Verse Unknown.**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mork stood in his mind, his head bowed rocking side to side his hands clasped tightly in front of him. He could feel the very sweat on his palms and fingers, if this were in the physical world his hands would be dripping by now. His mind was dark and empty around him like usual when he needed solitude, but this time it was more dark and empty than ever before. Not a single stitch of grey or light was anywhere. None of the furniture he'd installed or any of the other bright even neon colored items he'd put in, having them for times when he'd been happy.

No instead of any of that it was bare.

Bare and silent.

 

It felt good to him, for Mork needed to think. Get his mind, his very thoughts in order. It had been one tough long week.

Heck it'd been one tough and long year, it all culminating in the past Tuesday.

 

38 years ago, on Thursday September 14, 1978 (Earth counting) of the 257th day of the year (of the Gregorian calendar which is the one North America uses) Mork had come to this planet. Ignorant, lost, lonely, very scared yet very happy and excited, wanting to know what adventures he'd encounter, hoping to meet some “Earthlings” as he'd soon find that they call themselves. Really hoping he wouldn't have to be lonely, that the inhabitants would be able to do more than sneeze on his toes.

Since then he'd learned so much, so incredibly much.

He'd met an Earthling, learned a TON, fallen into friendship, then love, gotten married, had one child, become a sort of ambassador letting Earth know he was an alien. Become famous, was mobbed everywhere he went, had to fight off another planet essentially single handed, then come back to earth to continue being famous. Had two more kids and had pretty much settled down … more or less.

If being a world famous Alien was settling down.

 

Now he was in what Earthlings would call semi-retirement. Things like this weren't usually done on his planet, everyone working, “till they dropped dead” as Mork put it, but with relations opening up and the two planets Ork and Earth working together things had been changing on Earth and on Ork.

Orkans were intermingling and even marrying now with Earthlings and vice versa, so much so that it was now beginning to be permitted even almost accepted on Ork for Orkans to express emotions.

…

Or well, a few emotions, ever so lightly.

 

Mork's reports to Orson had been finally seen as somewhat acceptable and a few even valuable, enough so that he was allowed to stay on earth for the remainder of his life; if he choose to do so.

Things had petered out to the point where Mork was now only checking in with Orson when he felt like it and as of late he'd been telling Orson all about another Earthly election, or at least the one from the land mass he was currently on, or residing in.

America.

Boulder Colorado America as they called it.

 

Things had been jovial, everyone laughing and quite interesting. Mork had been allowed to display emotions readily and easily to his superior, giving information that in the past he would have been reprimanded for or even punished.

Up until the night of the election he'd been updating Orson “his great buttedness” as Mork called him, continuously, even keeping an open channel with him at times. He'd let him know about every tid-bit, explaining every trifle of minutia, even explaining about the social implications and happenings. When he volunteered at a community election event for an entire day he actually had Orson listen in and kept up a running commentary, even having other people plug into his mind so that they may speak to Orson.

It had been one heck of an election. It reamed him out so that he was extremely exhausted, having to take a week off to just get his brains back. But the whole thing had been such a success, that Ork had decided to implement it for all willing Orkans staying on Earth. Everything Mork had done was to be applied to any and all research items Orkans wanted to apply it too.

 

There were a lot of questions and a lot of information to assimilate and upload to Ork and Orson but Mork had done his best to update any old information and fill in or flesh out anything he hadn't from the previous elections.

 

Through out it all Mork had been having a BLAST, he took the male opponent as rather jovial and funny as all heck and the female opponent was quite hilarious too. The two of them being so old and decrepit Mork wondered if either of them would fall over before they even made it to the election day. The best part he had been able to, “blow off steam” as the Earthlings called it here in Colorado at a “local watering hole”.

 

Quite a while ago, when he'd first gotten famous Mork had found that people thought he was funny. He enjoyed making people laugh and seeing the smiles, feeling the buzz of excitement in the air and had overall more or less found he was considered a comedian. This lead to him not only talking to people seriously but allowed him to open doors and get people talking who wouldn't other wise talk to him, much less anyone else. It bridged gaps and brought people together, getting them to see things they otherwise wouldn't see.

He found that he was kind of a connecting point, since he didn't see things from Earthlings points of view. He saw everything fundamentally from an outsiders point of view. This caused him to find common ground that others for whatever reason (maybe because they were so much a part of whatever was going on) just couldn't find.

Either way Mork had found that going out and speaking his mind, in a way that made people laugh, and was at least locally, socially acceptable, helped him a _**LOT**_. It was called, “blowing off steam,” and he _**LOVED**_ it.

He'd start talking, and eventually find himself in the spot light being listened to by everyone around. This seemed to be a regular happening everywhere he went ever since he let the world know he was an extraterrestrial and he'd became so darn popular, so by now it was nothing. That or he'd just come in to the club like usual and they'd have his usual time spot open for him. He was such a regular that people were saying he was more consistent and entertaining than a T.V. Comedian. People were saying that they came to the club every-night just to get updates of what was going on politically rather than watching T.V.

He'd gotten so big that on the local news a few people had mentioned him.

He was still so popular that several T.V. companies, one in-particular, tried to get him to sign on to be a comedian of some kind, Mork had managed to thwart their efforts and keep himself small time; but that still didn't stop the YouTubers. Apparently someone had started a channel dedicated to him and his local comedy specifically. It had over a million hits consistently for every video, at least that's what he'd been told. He didn't care, as long as he wasn't famous and being bugged by people.

 

He'd spent the weeks up to the election blowing off a _**lotta**_ steam, staying out all night a few nights. Going into comedy clubs and telling jokes and or just saying what came to mind, letting it all out.

It seemed that the people needed him as much as he needed to do this, so both parties were happy.

 

The day of the election he'd initially been talking to Orson, then had to cut him off before evening letting Orson know that he'd get back to him with the obvious results.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	3. Two

** **Two** **

 

Weary and shaking from emotional overload Mork hugged himself, willing the tremors to stop or at least slow.

“I've seen this before.

 

In other countries I've researched.

 

Their all third world countries now.

 

 

 

 

The problem is that the few people left to fight, the outspoken ones as Mindy calls them. …” Mork wiped his nose.

“Their going to fight at first, but then there will be things told to them, lie's and all manner of items to divide them.

They're already dividing themselves up. Half are saying “give Trump a chance!” and “not everyone who voted for Trump is a white supremacist or prejudice!” while the other half are saying “he's terrible and we can't give him a chance!” While others are already pleading for their lives and the lives of others.

Either way part of the Democrats will continue to make excuses for him, accepting everything he does. And the ones that fight him …

Heck Orson, it doesn't matter if they fight him or agree with him, anyone he sees as an enemy will be killed, or wiped out; made entirely inert in one way or another.

I've seen this happen in so many ways in other countries, but here's what I think will happen.

The people left over that are Democrats and others who opposed him who avoid being jailed or deported and are still fighting, or have hidden out in an attempt to save themselves. They will be stopped from getting jobs and will be fired from any that they do have. Their money and access to resources will be cut off. They'll be slowly deprived of all manner of goods, to the point where they will be starving and dehydrating. They will either be forced to sell their houses or be kicked out of where they live because they have no money to pay rent, or their mortgage.

Either way they will become homeless and then will be seen as worthless and evil because they are homeless.

And bit by bit, one by one all resistance will be eliminated and all voices will be silenced, whether it be by a trickle at a time or like at the beginning, in large gusts and waves.

And in the end the prejudice win...

They just win.

When Trump takes office

 

all freedom will be gone.

 

all hope will be gone.”

 

 

 

 

Orson let him have some time to himself, to think it out for a while. Mork had really gotten himself worked into a tizzy. He'd never seen Mork so uptight and tense.

 

Mork's mind cast back to the other day. He and Mindy were at the kitchen table having breakfast and enjoying some time together before the day started. 

_**~~I hope you got your things together~~** _

“So what does your horoscope say?” Mindy asked him.

“Well, it's my Moon scope and it says essentially to keep my head down and my mouth shut if I wanna live.”

_**~~I hope you are quite prepared to die~~** _

Mork gulped, ' _I wonder why it says that'_ , he thought. He tried to lightly chuckle it off and tossed the paper aside, wondering...

_**~~Look's like we're in for nasty weather~~** _

_**~~One eye is taken for an eye~~** _

It was one day before the election.

  


__**~~Oh don't go out tonight~~  
~~It's bound to take your life~~  
~~There's a bad moon on the rise~~  
**  


__**~Oh don't go out tonight~~  
**  


**_~~ It's bound to take your life~~_  
**  


**_**~~There's a bad moon on the rise~~** _ **

 

 


	4. Three

**Three**

 

Orson finally had to cut into Mork's thoughts.

“So overall what do you see for this planet Mork. Since the United States of America is, as you've said, the central and it has been shown to be the main influencing power on Earth.”  
“Well, sir. … I see this. Someone or thing, even people have wanted to tear this country down. They knew that the best way to do that was to undermine Washington's power. And if that did not work then taking over Washington was the next best thing. Either way what they did was deregulate business allowing it to remove the financial power the U.S. had. This in tern allowed workers to become penniless, jobless and the few able to get jobs were paid nothing or next to nothing. This unstabilized America itself. When the people became upset enough they installed candidates who using the power of pointing fingers said they could bring back the money, jobs and therefore stabilizing of America. But what they're truly doing, or have done is fell the final blow. Kinda like tipping over a coke machine, or cutting down a great 200 year old tree. It may take quite a while, but hack away at it long enough and with strong enough blows and the whole thing finally topples.”

Mork grew silent and crumbled in on himself, kneeling down. He wrapped his arms around his torso and thought for a long while. Then …

“Orson.

What I have just witnessed, experienced, what I am now living through is America being wiped away.

Maybe the name will stay, maybe it won't, either way America from this point forward is gone.

Entirely.

In every form, function and … even feeling,

America,” Mork looked up, “this country and now this Earth, this planet doesn't feel the same because it's not the same-”  
“So do you think it'll survive?”  
“This planet?” Mork asked.  
“Yes.” Orson said.  
Mork bowed his head thinking for a while. … “Well, I donno sir. So far their technology and abilities have outgrown their humanity, their kindness to their fellow “human beings” as they call themselves. And without kindness, gentleness, softness acceptance of each other the human race won't survive. Or at least not well. Eventually they will wipe themselves out. Whether it be inadvertently or intentionally.”  


Orson was silent for a while, then, “So you think the inhabitants of this planet have … their technology has outgrown them.”  
“Yes.”  
“And it doesn't look like their technology can save them.”  
“No... not at this current point in time. Not with how it's going. Not unless they can stop, take a step back and allow everyone in their race to survive. Every last single cell, genetic and otherwise.” Mork thought for a long while then, “they may survive, in part with a small fraction making it into the next millennium. But their numbers, even if they grow, their diversity will wane; to the point where there will be no diversity any longer. There will be only certain types alive and existing and all others will be wiped away. And even in these numbers those alive will fight against each other, trying either purposefully or inadvertently, subconsciously even to wipe each other out. And with this all things different. Music, art, sculpture, dancing, theater, film, all manner of items; even invention, science and technology. Heck it was Steve Jobs who created and forwarded what we take for granted now, the home computer, then the I-Pod, I-Phone, Touchscreens, Tablets, the list goes on. He was an outsider and capitalized on being an outsider. If it wasn't for him, his promotional talent, his being an outsider, or at least feeling and advertising like one then we wouldn't have the widespread moving forward in personal technologies that we have today.”

“Careful Mork, you're speaking like an Earthling.”  
“Yes, sorry, they, the Earthlings, or humans as they call themselves wouldn't have what they have today, on such a wide spread and large scale. Technology would still be using desktop computers, at best, and be a dull off white color; truly terrible.” Mork looked away and shuddered. He then thought for a moment, “Things will never be thought of or invented that otherwise would have been. And the few items that will be invented and created in art, science, technology, medicine, finance, economy and otherwise. There will sadly and terribly be nothing left.

 

Nothing at all.

Only the stark, clinical, “Cleanliness” of pure white hood.

 

I would not be surprised if the other countries, if eventually, this Armageddon spoken of in one of Earth's religious books, is actually a fight against actual races. One race trying to wipe out another. ”

 

Orson was silent for quite a while.

Then, “So how long do you think Earthlings have? … Going in the direction they are now.”  
Mork thought on that one, “I donno. My mind can't calculate that one accurately, it's giving me far to many scenarios. As far as I can tell they do survive, into about half to one millennia, if that long. Most of the scenarios I'm getting though … with the trajectory their on right now they wipe each other, themselves, out in half, or really more like two thirds a millennia, maybe three fourths if you really want to stretch it, but not much further. Two millennia from now-”  
“Their all gone.”  
“Yes. At least the ones we know now. The genetic lineage at least.”  


“So should we start beaming them up now?”  
Mork thought on that for a while. … “Orson … I … I don't know. … Personally I would say yes. Immediately. Even go back in time and see what we can salvage, for far to many have already perished.”  
“Mmmm.”Orson nodded.

“But-”  
“This still does not cover your and Earth's immediate problems.”

“Exactly,” Mork nodded.

Orson and Mork were quiet for some time, thinking.

“It looks to me Orson that the rulers of Earth now, today, are about to do what they call a cleansing.”  
“Cleansing?”  
“Yes. Wiping all out who do not meet their exacting standards. Making sure that only certain beings are alive and exist any longer. Anyone not white, rich and either blonde haired and blue eyed, or male, are dead. Unable to carry on.”

“What about the other nations.”  
“The other nations are doing similarly. The Asians have long made sure that only certain people within their own societies thrive, and even survive. The African's seem to be hounded by all, as if all countries are trying to wipe them out. As for the others ...” Mork grew very sad and somber. Terribly sad.

 

 

 

“Mork?”  
“Yes?” Mork looked up.

“Do you feel safe?”

 

“No. No I do not sir.”  
“You and your family are allowed to return to Ork.” Orson actually sounded hopeful at this, almost like some father wanting his child to return home.  
“Thank you sir.” Mork bowed his head. … “But … even though curiosity killed the cat … I can't help myself sir. … I want to stay. To see how this plays out. … It's so fascinating. I can't help myself. … Even if it means my own death.”

“Even the death of your family?” Orson offered.

 

“Yes sir. … yes.”  


“Mork.”  
“Yes?” Mork actually looked into Orson's eyes.

They held each others gaze.

“You will be greatly honored. You're already in the high hall, being whispered about as the most brave and greatest Orkan alive. A real-”  
“Davy Crockett?” Mork beamed, holding back the chuckle.

“Yes. … And Mork.”  
“Yes sir?”  
“If you continue to stay I'll make sure that you are outwardly acknowledged as a Great Orkan. … And Mork?”  
“Yes sir?”  
“I will institute laughter, and joking, the art and joy of it in our planet again.”  
Mork, despite himself involuntarily inhaled, gasping. His chest held the breath puffing up, his eyes going wet. It was the greatest honor, and wish of his, something he never thought he … never in his wildest dreams did he think his plant would decriminalize jokes and joking, allowing others like him to not only live, but hopefully thrive.

“Thank you-” he tried to gasp, *Ahem!* “Thank You sir. Thank you.”  
“You're welcome Mork.”

…

“I highly admire you.” Orson finally said, apparently letting his true inner emotions out. Items he supposedly did not have.  
At this Mork did cry, tears leaping out of his eyes. Mork bowed his head, unable to do anything, even live in that moment.

“I'll let you go.”

Orson left him in the dark of his mind again. Mork crumbled, wrapping his limbs around himself. Something he never in his wildest dreams had ever even dared hope for he now suddenly had.

…

He had lost his life.

But in it he had gained freedom of emotion, at least happiness; for his entire planet and people.

 

 

 

Was it worth it?

Was it even worth it?  
The small voice in the back of Mork's mind questioned.

I don't know. … I don't know at all.

…

And really it doesn't matter and I don't care. Because in this split second, it's far more than life itself.

Far far more.

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

**Prologue**

Orson came back to let Mork know that if he ever wanted to leave Earth, taking his family with him he could. The invitation was not rescinded. When he found Mork in the dark, a puddle of goo on the floor. He stopped … not sure what else to do and feeling Mork's emotions he left. It strongly seemed a moment of privacy that needed to not be interrupted.

Orson initially had seen Mork as a worthless waste of time.

…

From the most worthless to the greatest and most valuable.

What strange and odd times he lived in.

Yet it made Orson … feel … proud. Even relived in happiness ...if he would so allow himself to admit.

Which still being an older Orkan and not up with the kids he still could not, entirely at least. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> More and more I'm realizing that great fan fictions, or any works of art are abandoned and not finished.  
> This thing is a terrible mess but I had to get it out NOW while it's relevant. 
> 
> This darn thing has grown and keeps growing by leaps and bounds so I'm just putting it out in chunks, spurts and pieces. This is the first part of it. 
> 
> Sorry about the chapter numbers, this darn system won't let me number them correctly, as I see they need to be numbered. 
> 
> Yes the title is a take off on Billy Joel's, “Miami 2017”, in case you didn't notice.  
> I thought that and Creedence Clearwater Revival's, “Bad Moon Rising” was exactly perfect for what is going on currently in America.  
> I heard those two songs recently and it made sense that they should be in this story. They describe and explain the current time so well, Creedence's far more than “Miami 2017” I think, at least at the moment which is 2016 and early Jan. 2017. Maybe later on Miami 2017 will go along better with the current events and feelings.  
> And it just hit me “Miami 2017” is for this very year!  
> Whoa dude.  
> Whoa.  
> Scary.  
> Shiver! >X-P! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> And I figure people might get upset and want to know where I got this info, or figure I made it up. Pretty much none (NONE) of it is made up, which is I know kinda shocking since this IS a fan fic. But since this is a POLITICAL Fan Fic, I figured I better give at least a FEW of my sources.  
> So here's some I can remember. 
> 
> General Trump Info.  
> http://www.politifact.com/truth-o-meter/article/2016/jul/15/donald-trumps-top-10-campaign-promises/ 
> 
> Steve Bannon  
> http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/2016/11/14/steve-bannon-who-is-the-donald-trumps-chief-strategist-and-why-i/ 
> 
> Reince Priebus  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reince_Priebus  
> ~~~~~~
> 
> And general references that you might find interesting
> 
> Steve Bannon  
> http://www.cosmopolitan.com/politics/a8288455/who-is-steve-bannon-trump-chief-strategist/ 
> 
> Nuclear Weapons  
> http://usuncut.com/politics/trump-just-fired-people-charge-nuclear-weapons/


End file.
